Angel In Disguise
by Wolfdemon1941
Summary: Follow a once broken down man as he learns how to accept, live and love. Rated M to be safe.
1. My Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own nadda. Else I'd be way richer than my own poor self.**

**Ok, so sue me. When inspiration strikes, I have to get it down or it keeps bugging me. I don't know what the rule of thumb is for the max stories people have open, but if there is a limit, I might break it. I heard the song "Centerfold" by the J. Geils band on the radio and this popped in the ol' noggin. First person again!**

* * *

Is there a way to tell if your life is truly hopeless? If you have too many Star Wars action figures on your bedroom shelf? If you design a different and more manly version of yourself in a private diary and you sit at night and pray that you wake up and it's true, and then when it isn't you post "life still sucks" on a Facebook page that only two people care about…you and the administrators?

Well, unfortunately that's me. Inuyasha Inutashio. I wake up in the morning, but I do not feel like Jagger. I feel like I need to rethink my life. And I swear that today will be the day that I finally quit my job, say so long to LA, and take that midnight train goin' anywhere. Only there's just one thing keeping me back. And her name is Kagome Higurashi.

She doesn't know who I am. And she probably never will. So why do I hang around if I know it's hopeless? If you find the answer, let me know, because I've been trying to find it for the last ten years.

Anyway back to the main point here. Kagome Higurashi is not just a person on the street I just happen to pass by everyday. No. you see, I work for a rather…interesting company. LA Hotties, to be exact. And the woman I'm currently babbling on about, is one of its best centerfolds. Her half naked body is on just about every billboard in the greater LA area. And if you look harder you'll find her wearing less in magazines that the store covers up with a plastic cover and marks "must be 21".

And am I an editor of the company I work for? No. An executive? Nope. How about a model? Try again. I'm what you might call a…maintenance employee. Layman's terms…janitor. Clean up boy. I wipe up the lotion that has been sweated off and left to pool on the floor by women that neither acknowledge nor respect me. I'm just the "help".

And why does this bother me? I'm thirty years old and I've never once been married, had a girlfriend, and I've certainly never—well let's just say that the force is strong with this one.

But you see little did I know that my life was about to be turned upside down and backwards in one fatal blow that would lift me up from my pit of misery and propel me into the very womb of—okay my life got better.

* * *

It was a rather hot day in July, and my car had decided to die. Again. My POS Honda was costing me more time and money than I cared to remember. And I was hoping that one day I would wake up and the car fairy would have brought me a gift. Well not today, so I had to take the bus to work.

Once I had finally entered the big glass skyscraper—the windows of which are a bitch let me tell you—I turned to the right, down the hall marked "maintenance". The other hall marked "Studio" was a place I never ventured unless called upon.

The door I unlocked everyday was the—you guessed it—the janitor's closet. And my good friend the mop and bucket were there to say hello. Today's orders were the fortieth floor, and the top floor. Number 113. And the number says it all. Bad luck. If I had a dollar for every clogged toilet, burst sink pipe, or ceiling leak, I'd be richer than Miroku Houshi, the owner of this prestigious building. And a personal friend of mine since he married my cousin, Sango.

But most days he was too busy to see me so we went our separate ways and only met on special occasions.

So as I rode to 113, I wanted to get this over with quick, I failed to notice the small spark that happened in the control panel of the floor choice buttons. And I exited the doors to find a rather pissed off secretary that pointed to the men's room while holding her nose. And being a hanyou, I could smell what she smelled…only worse. So, armed with a plunger and my own courage, I waged war.

The enemy was fierce and powerful, but he stood no chance.

And so, ten minutes later, I exited onto floor 40, another studio floor. This job was pretty much routine. Mop, sweep, maintain.

It wasn't until I saw _who _was on the floor that my heart rate skyrocketed. Kagome stood in a red bikini that could only be described as dental floss. And she was pouting at the camera, smiling, doing things I'd only heard about from friends with a porn addiction.

I swept and mopped with my face plastered to the floor. I dared not look up lest she notice me and become disgusted. Then she would leave and I would never see her again, even if from afar. So I continued working until I was told it was quitting time by a kindly aid to one of the models.

I figured most of the models and their agents would retire to the lounge and have a few drinks before leaving so I headed to the elevator.

And there, pressing the down button was Kagome.

I quickly turned around to take the stairs until an angelic voice stopped me dead.

"Oh there you are. I was hoping you hadn't left. Do you think you can see what's wrong with this thing? It's been acting up all day."

I had no choice. I nodded and turned. And without looking up, I made my way over to the elevator where I stood and examined the button switch without looking anymore than a millimeter to the left or right.

And damn it, she noticed.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I nodded.

"You seem tense."

I answered in a rather timid voice, "It's been a long day. I just want to go home."

"Oh. So how long have you been here?"

"Ten years."

I wasn't going to look at her if a hurricane swept the floor.

"You like it?"

"It buys food." Still looking down.

"Do you usually not look people in the face?"

I answered without thinking.

"Yes." Oh shit.

"What do you mean yes—that's it come here."

She grabbed my chin and yanked it toward her. I squinted my eyes shut. Damn, damn, damn. Now what.

"Open 'em."

"Please, just let me work."

"Open your eyes. And answer my questions."

I slowly cracked them open. Their exotic golden color had always entranced my mother, but no one else. And she was my mom so, that didn't count.

But Kagome saw me and I saw her visibly draw in a sharp breath. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped a little.

"What? Do I have a zit?"

"No, no, no. Nothing like that. You ever consider modeling?"

"No. What would I have to model?"

"Your eyes. Their beautiful."

My turn to act awkward. I pulled my hat tighter over my hair and my ears. Their canine nature did not go over well with full demons and full humans. I was stuck in the middle.

"And your hair. How do you get it that color?"

"It's natural."

She opened her mouth for another question and the elevator opened.

"There. Fixed. Now if you'll excuse me—"

"Nope, you come here. You are taking the elevator. You look like you could use it."

I stepped inside. The doors closed. We dropped to the next floor down. The next. The next. The next.

The elevator stopped.

The lights shut off.

Shit.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"Damn circuit breaker. The thing's breaking all the time."

I reached for a tool to open the button panel. I handed Kagome a flashlight.

"Here. Hold this so I can see."

She held the light and I started unscrewing screws. After the sixth one, I had to wipe my face. The AC had stopped working. I removed my hat and threw it to the side. After ten minutes of working, I had the circuit breaker reset and the elevator was moving again.

As we rode down to the lobby I could feel her eyes on me. Burning into my soul. I finally turned around.

She was staring at the top of my head. At my ears. Well shit. Here it comes. The "Eeeeuwww". I was prepared.

Instead all I got was a "Cute!". What the hell?

"Oh there so cute! Can I just touch one?"

I nodded stupidly. What in the hell was going on here?

She slowly fondled one then the other, slowly scratching and petting all the way to the tips where she slowly rubbed them between her finger pads.

And damn if it didn't feel good.

I couldn't help it. The purr came up by itself. And there I was, pushing myself into her hands like some mutt.

And she was _smiling?_ She was!

"OhmiGod! Just like a real puppy!"

I was happy when the door opened and we exited into the lobby and out the front door.

She took out her cell and dialed a number.

"Hello? Babe? Where are you, you said you'd be here. With who? You're what? Oh fuck you! And the little slut you seem to love so much!"

She hung up.

"Damn Koga. Now I've got no place to stay anymore."

Then I felt it. The desperate and pleading look she was giving me. I slowly turned.

She was almost in tears.

"My boyfriend just broke up with me. I'd been staying with him since I moved to the city. And now I've got no place. Please can I stay with you? Just one night and then I'll be gone. I'll call for other arrangements."

There is a God and he loves me.

I slowly nodded. It was hard not to.

"I guess so. If you don't mind a little rustic living for awhile."

She nodded.

"Thank you so much! And don't worry, I'll be gone in no time."

I prayed she wouldn't be.

**So tell me what you think! This was a whim and I liked it!**


	2. My Savior

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**And here's chapter 2**

* * *

We got off the bus on my street and walked up to my building. We passed my Honda and I only sighed and shook my head. With any luck, the tow company would show mercy and it would be gone by morning.

My apartment itself is about as basic as you can get. One bedroom, one bath, small kitchen and living room, sorry looking TV, and a small laptop on a desk.

I looked apologetically at Kagome.

"Sorry it's not much, but it's home."

I showed her the living room and the bedroom.

"Here. You can sleep in here and I'll camp out on the couch."

She nodded.

"Um…dinner is a little basic with ramen, but I really can't afford much else."

"That's fine."

We ate diner in silence and watched TV until it was about midnight.

She rose. "Well I guess I'll go to bed. Big day tomorrow."

I nodded. She went into my room and shut the door.

When I hear the door click, I reached for the only possession I had. My old family photo album.

There were photos upon photos in the big black book marked "Memories". Most were taken when I was around ten. When my brother was still living at home and my parents were still…alive.

I ran my finger over each face in each picture, mentally engraining each facial feature into my mind so I would never forget. I did this almost every night. They were the closest thing I had to a family so I made sure not to make them feel forgotten. I couldn't forget them.

As I flipped through page after page of happy memory, I began to realize, once again, that those days were gone. Never again would I hear someone say "I love you", or "happy birthday". No more hugs and kisses. No more crawling into mom and dad's bed when I had a nightmare. I still had the nightmares though. About the crash and the ambulances and the sirens. And I would wake up; crying for somebody to help me, but nobody came.

The first tear fell as I found a picture of my tenth birthday. My last one with my whole family. The second fell when my dad stared back at me, holding me on his shoulders, a memory frozen in time that I had wished so desperately to bring back.

The tears fell freely. I usually sobbed, but I didn't want to wake Kagome, so I bit my lip until I bled. It was so painful but I had to continue memorizing the pictures. I couldn't forget them.

I didn't hear the door open. Didn't hear the small gasp that came from behind me. Only when I felt two slender arms around me did I jump and turn around.

I cursed the tears that stained my face because they made me look weak and pitiful. Like I was some child that hadn't learned to grow up yet.

But, in truth, that's what I was. A little boy still trying to hold on to what was left of the happy times. And it made me sick.

I stammered as I spoke.

"S-sorry. D-did I w-wake you u-up?"

She shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "Did you need another pillow?"

"No, I was thirsty and came out for a drink. Why are you crying?"

I tried to hide the book. But she saw it and grabbed it. She flipped through the pages.

"These are beautiful. Who are they?"

"My parents. And my brother."

She looked at the worn pages and the little droplets that had stained them time and time again.

"Where are they?"

"Gone."

"I'm so sorry. When."

"I was ten. It was a car crash. I was in the b-backseat."

Shit. The waterworks had started again.

She hugged me close.

"It's okay. Shhh. Just tell me about it."

And I did. Every miserable detail of my life came pouring out for her to hear. And the tears came again. Falling as freely as before. I told her about when they died, why I kept them here with me, and why I must never, never forget them.

When I was done my eyes were red. I had no more tears to let fall. And she just sat there, taking it all in, not saying a word.

Finally she reached for me. She hugged me and stroked my ears. She wiped the tears from my cheeks. And softly kissed me.

"Are you okay now?"

I nodded. It felt good to finally let it go after all these years of bottling it up inside.

"Sometimes I just feel like—like it'd be better if—if I just ended it."

She slapped me.

"No! Don't ever say that. Why would you even think such a thing?"

"I could be with them again. I wouldn't hurt anymore."

She sobbed and fell against me. We cried together for a minute. Finally she got up and grabbed my hand.

"Come on."

"Where?"

"To bed."

"But it's your bed now."

She just dragged me to the bed and threw me into it. I laid as still as possible until she crawled under the covers and reached for me. I felt her arm circle around me and hug me from behind. She put her face into my neck and breathed me in. I felt her other hand come up to stroke my ears again.

And slowly, I fell into a slumber.

When I woke up we were still as we were the night before. I froze. Would she hate me for still being there? I tried to move quietly, but to no avail.

"Morning." A soft voice said.

"Hey," I replied. "Do you need a phone?"

She nodded.

"OK. Make your call while I set up breakfast."

I was frying eggs when she walked into the room, talking on the phone.

"Yes, I think Aspen will be lovely. Perfect for a little vacation."

So she was planning a vacation.

"And I think I'll set up permanent residence there too. LA is getting a bit too stuffy."

It was me, I knew it. Now she'd leave and I'd be alone again.

"Yes, two tickets. Me and a guest."

Who could that be?

She hung up and looked at me.

"Do you ever get tired of this little apartment?"

"Everyday. But it's all I have. And it's close to work."

"Would you like a different job?"

"I'd kill for a better one, but that's not an option."

"Congratulations, you've just been promoted."

"What?"

"I need a new personal assistant. Someone who knows my schedule and can take care of my extra work while I'm busy."

"So hire one."

"I did."

"Me? But I'm just a worker."

"Exactly, so you'll be perfect. All you have to do is answer a few opinion questions, tell me what I have when, and be a driver occasionally."

I shook my head. "I couldn't."

"You could. I cleared it with Miroku. He says you need a change of pace."

"My apartment—"

"Has been taken care of. You want to try another excuse or you want to go pack?"

* * *

So there I was, standing behind Kagome Higurashi in the terminal waiting to be checked onto the plane. I had my album plastered to my chest. I felt like a little dog waiting to be put into cargo transfer.

I was told to place my belongings into the x-ray scanner. I carefully placed my book onto the belt.

"Please be careful." I pleaded. The attendant paid me no heed as she rolled the belt through the scanner. Once it was out, she tossed it into a bucket for pickup.

"Careful!" I yelled and tried to catch it before it hit. Instead Kagome caught it and handed it to me. I once again plastered it to my shirt.

Kagome confronted the attendant.

"Excuse me, but what part of 'careful' do you not understand?"

"It's a photo album. Not that important, and I'm sure he has more."

"No he doesn't actually."

She led me away, "Sorry. Any damage?"

I shook my head.

"Good."

We were seated onto the plane and I took a moment to survey the surroundings. I'd never been on a plane before. I had a small picture of my parents in a locket around my neck. I opened it and showed it around.

"See guys. I'm finally getting out of here."

Kagome looked like she might cry. She turned her head towards the window.

No one else was getting on the plane. I wondered why.

"Why are we the only ones here?"

"I rented the plane. You need some peace and quiet. You'll love Aspen. Nothing but mountains and streams and quiet. I have a house overlooking a large valley with a balcony where I sit and watch the sun go across the sky. Not a road or another building in sight."

It sounded wonderful. And I fell asleep dreaming of birds chirping, streams babbling, and the laughter of a raven haired beauty.

* * *

I woke up in a car. I was seated with my head resting on Kagome's shoulder. I lifted my head.

"Good you're up. We're almost home."

"How did I get here?"

"You walked. You don't remember?"

I shook my head. And that was when I saw it. Kagome's Aspen house. A humongous structure of at least three stories, overlooking the most beautiful valley I had ever seen. The sign on the drive read "Wolf Run Estate".

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Kagome said.

We entered the massive oak front door and I stopped dead. A wall of windows overlooking the peaks of the mountains, Huge TV, a fireplace, and a small library. The whole house had been done log cabin style. A chandelier made of antlers hung from the ceiling. Everywhere there were lamps and tables made of wood and the antlers of various species.

"The wood is solid oak and pine but I had the antlers synthetically reproduced. The beauty of the décor without the bloodshed. I love it here."

"So do I and I've been here five minutes."

"Let me show you your room."

She led me to a large bedroom on the third floor. Once again, I was stunned. A solid window wall with a balcony and a small table and chairs outside, a desk for my laptop overlooking the window view, and a four-poster king bed made from pine and draped with silk sheets.

"Do you like it?"

"It's more than I could have ever dreamed. No, not even dreamed."

"I'd like you to think of this as your home now. I need a live-in assistant and you need a break. I've taken a six month vacation so you can get acclimated."

She hugged me again and placed a kiss softly on my cheek.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow I give you the grand tour."

She closed the door and left. I pulled out the locket and showed it the room.

"Look at it guys! It's home now! And it's beautiful! Just two days ago I was living in a pool of pity and misery and now look! And all thanks to Kagome. My new boss!"

I closed the locket and climbed into bed. I took one last look around and closed my eyes. My life had changed so much so fast. I was hoping it wasn't a dream. Now maybe I could live a little.

"Home." I whispered one last time.

Then sleep took me.

* * *

**Well there's another one! I'm really liking this one, but what do you think? R&R!**


	3. My Frustration

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but here it is! Chapter 3.**

* * *

I must have been dreaming. Before my eyes even opened, my brows furrowed in confusion. Why was the bed so soft? And why were my pillows moving? Wait pillows!?

I jammed my eyes open and almost screamed. I was looking at canyon of cleavage, moving up and down tantalizingly in front of my face. And there were two arms around my neck, holding me in place so I had no chance of quietly escaping. Not that I wanted to.

I carefully angled my head upward to see the person's face. There was Kagome, sure enough, sound asleep with the most peculiar look on her face. She looked…happy? Why was she smiling? And more importantly, since the subject hasn't been brought up yet, why was she in my bed? I tried to carefully pry the arms from around my neck—while almost crying—and tried to bring my head out of the gutter, both figuratively and literally. But to be honest, I was almost suffocating. She wasn't oversized, but she definitely had double letters.

And the best part? I didn't smell silicone. Nope, she was au natural. And it was a shame to see them trapped behind skimpy pink lace and bikinis and…wait. Why was I thinking this? I had to get out of there!

My movement had turned almost frantic, unfortunately, and when she cracked her eyes open I froze. Here comes the slap. Damn, why did things always turn out this way?

And I was thoroughly surprised when she smiled down at me. It was scary. Here I am, with my head practically laminated to her chest, and she's smiling. I hoped she wasn't like my brother, where she smiled before somebody died. I tried several times to say something, but came up empty.

Finally I managed, "Why are you here? And why am I in…here?" I pointed.

She let out a small chuckle, "You know you talk in your sleep?"

"I do?"

"Yep. About all kinds of things. Which was why I was camped out here for a while. I just listened. You seem to know an awful lot about me, for instance. You even pointed out your favorite outfit you saw me in three years ago. The pink teddy with the garter belts. I personally thought you had good taste."

Damn, damn, damn. Now I talk in my sleep about hot women while they're right next to me! Could this get any worse?

Her look turned serious.

"Then you changed. You started having a fit and yelling for your parents. You kept saying 'no! Don't look at me, look forward!' and then you just started pitching a fit. I thought you were having a seizure or something, so I tried to calm you down. Once I had you secured, you went right back to sleeping peacefully."

Gee, I wonder why.

I took a breath.

"That's when my parents died. I was in the backseat, talking to them. They turned around too smile at me and that was it. They never saw the truck headed toward them."

"What happened?"

"Drunk driver. They were killed instantly. I was alive, buried underneath what was left of the car. I laid there for almost four hours trying to get them to wake up before the paramedics came."

"And you've lived with that for all these years. You never told anybody about it?"

"It was my burden to bear. I wasn't anybody else's problem."

She hugged me. And I was once again plastered into her chest. Damn nose, don't bleed now!

"If you ever need to talk, just look me up okay?"

I nodded.

Her look brightened, "Okay! So now we begin with the tour! The house and grounds. And of course the town down the hill."

And so the tour began. I was led through countless bedrooms, bathrooms, a home theatre, industrial size kitchen, sunroof, sitting rooms, a full sized library with a view of the mountains through a large glass window, and finally the master bed and bath. The king size four poster sat large and proud against the back wall. Kagome slept on that thing. Maybe naked. Lucky bastard bed…

"And this," she told me, leading me to a large double door, "Is the piece de résistance. My closet."

She opened the doors and I was floored. Literally. The smell of thousands of perfumes was too overpowering. And down I went. But not before I got a good look at the two story closet filled with thousands of those things girls like to spend exuberant amounts of cash on. Shoes, tops, pants, etc. Hey I'm a guy, you don't expect _me_ to know all about this stuff do you?

* * *

I came awake looking up into her blue eyes. She looked worried.

"Inuyasha? Hey can you hear me? Are you okay?"

I nodded and sat up. "The smell was a bit much."

"The perfume, of course. I should have known."

I tried to stand and felt dizzy, "Maybe we should get out of here." I suggested.

She nodded and quickly helped me from the room.

"God, I'm sorry! I should have known your senses would overload on you. Are you sure you're okay?"

She was running her hands over my face, making sure I wasn't breaking out in hives or something. And she was asking if I was okay. I was doing fine at the moment, but if she continued, there would be peculiar amounts of pressure building up in certain areas of…you get it.

She led me to the large living room down stairs and deposited me on the couch. She then ran into the kitchen. I heard glass clinking and a tap running.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry? In need of medical assistance?"

"No, but I'm afraid you might be if you keep running all over the place."

She poked her head out, her eyes wide.

"Well sorrreee, but this is the first time I've had someone actually pass out in my house. Forgive me for being a little concerned."

I only laughed.

"You know, most people would have just left me there. What with me being a "person of mixed races" and all."

"I know and it honestly pisses me off. You deserve the same treatment as everyone else."

I smiled to myself, "Thanks. That means a lot actually, coming from you."

"Why?"

I felt a light blush coming on.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I never thought you thought that I really existed."

She looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"We've worked in the same building for nearly ten years, and you've only spoken to me in passing. No offence, but I thought you were just like the others."

"Others?"

"You know, the other models. With their "attitudes". It was never 'please or thank you', it was always 'hey mutt' or 'fix it, why can't you do anything right?'. And of course I had no room to defend myself. I was just "the help". The clean-up guy."

"Seriously, that was how you were treated?"

"Yup."

"And you didn't _say_ anything?"

"Nope."

"Are we back to one-word answers?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Time."

"Time?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Where?"

"Okay, now you're just being a smartass."

"Yup."

"What would it take to get you to use full sentences?"

I shrugged. My ears flicked at a fly. I saw her eyes wander to my head. And I saw the same giddy school girl look come back.

She approached me and stood behind the couch where I was sitting. I heard her crack her knuckles and limber up her fingers. I suddenly realized one of the perks of having the doggie ears. Women, especially Kagome, find them cute. Which means they find me cute. Oh yeah.

I had my eyes closed before I felt her fingers make contact with my head. And then it was pure bliss. The scratching, the stroking, the massaging. God did it feel good. And I showed my appreciation by releasing a purr. I heard her giggle and I was pretty sure the word "adorable" left her perfect lips.

Then she did something…different. Whether she knew it or not, her breasts were suddenly rubbing the back of my head, like she had crouched down behind me to get more comfortable. And the purring got louder…

Then I felt a small _something,_ actually _two _small_ somethings, _poking into my neck. I took a guess at what they were, and shivered.

"You okay?" she asked.

I nodded. Then I began to sweat.

"You sure? You're sweating something awful." She switched positions and her breasts rubbed up and down the back of my head. I knew by now she was un-aware of what she was doing and the innocent obliviousness only added to my frustration and my, well, _tension._

I let out a small whimper.

"Now you're whimpering. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Never better." I croaked.

Her hands stopped. Noooo. Come back…please.

"No more until you tell me what's going on. You don't like ear massages?"

I vehemently shook my head 'no'.

"It's not that it's…"

"What?"

"Well your…nerppelsrepokerngintermerber k."

"What?"

"I said your nipples are poking into my neck. And quite honestly it's kind of frustrating."

She gasped, looked down, and froze.

"Ahhh!" she scrambled away. Noooo. Come back…please.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't know."

"It's okay, really."

"Yeah, I suppose it would be wouldn't it?"

"No! I mean no. It's—it's not like that."

"Yeah sure. Just like all the other guys. Only interested in the tits. Cause tits are the gateway to the pants."

"No! No, it's not like that! I'm not a pervert! You have to believe me!"

She blinked. "Gotcha."

I blined a few times, trying to grasp what she had just said.

"Aw come on! I seriously thought you were going to kill me!"

"Kill you? Then where would I get my private pleasure?"

"P-private p-p-pleasure?"

"Yeah. The ears."

"Huh?"

She returned to her post and resumed her ministrations.

"Yeah, I've come to think of them as good luck charms. If I don't rub them at least once a day, nothing good will happen."

Fine by me.

She continued to rub, and I noticed her breasts were once again back in place. I felt obliged to tell her.

"Um…your, um, well, that is, your breasts are in my neck again."

"Oh really? So they are."

She was sounding un-interested.

"You should move." I said.

"Meh. I comfy. Aren't you?"

My pants were getting rather tight. "Not at the moment."

"Maybe I should help then."

Her mouth was right at my ear. And then her mouth was _on_ my ear. Gently kissing and nipping the tip.

"Ohhhh…" I moaned.

"Something wrong." She asked.

"No. I'm good."

Her mouth traveled down my head and her fingers ran through my hair.

"You just _have_ to tell me how you get your hair this silky smooth. It's practically god-like."

Her mouth continued on my neck until she reached my jaw. She whispered against my mouth.

"You sure are tense. You want me to loosen you up a bit?"

If she was joking again I'd kill myself. Then her.

"Are you aware of what you're doing to me?" I asked.

Her eyes traveled downward. She giggled.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I have a good idea."

"You've known me for what, two days?"

"Yeah, but usually I don't know a guy's life story in that amount of time. You opening up to me was like going on twenty dates. I feel like I _know _you. Not just know you. And to be honest, I was sort of hooked in the elevator."

"The elevator?"

"I'm sorry if this sounds selfish, but it was the ears. I saw them and swooned, if I can be up front with you."

"Most people think they're gross."

"I must have a weird fetish for demon anatomy then." She paused and looked downward again.

"You know, I heard another rumor about demon attributes…"

I had heard someone describe this situation once. He used a certain word. A simple but elegant word…giggity.

Her hands started to travel south. My chest, my navel, my hips, my—good God!

"I think we need to hold it for a second." I gasped out.

She carefully retracted her hands back up and stopped at my shirt. She slowly worked each button, popping them all until my shirt was hanging on my shoulders.

"Why should we wait a second? You look like you're about to explode."

She tugged my shirt open and gasped. To my credit, she was right about demon attributes. Demon muscle mass is rather easy to come by. And on top of that, I had been doing manual labor for the last ten years. So the eight pack wasn't entirely cheated in.

"First off, again, you've known me for two days. I hardly think that's worth falling into bed over. Second, I've never actually, um, you know, _done it_."

"I kind of figured. Neither have I."

"You never?"

"Nope."

"But the magazine! And all the pictures and adult magazines!"

"Just because I wear a little less clothing doesn't make me a porn star. I don't do nudes, and I certainly don't do guy-girl shoots."

"A _little _less?"

"Oaky a _lot _less. But my point remains the same."

"I'm just trying to grapple with this new information. No one's ever been attracted to me before."

"Really? Not _one _girlfriend?"

"Not a one."

"Wow."

"I know. So if what you're saying is true, I don't want to ruin this by rushing into things. If you want to try this _us _thing, I think we need to start out slowly."

She pouted.

"Fine. I won't ravish you quite yet. I'll try this going slow thing for a while. But I won't be held responsible if you take too long and I have to take matters into my own hands."

"Matters?"

Her eyes smoldered with a fiery passion.

"Matters." She repeated, eyeballing my pants. Oh…_those_ matters.

She retreated down the hall. "I'm going to take a shower. Then I'll take you into town and show you around. Unless of course, you want to join me now?"

"You're not making this easy you know."

She smirked, "I know." And she was gone.

Well damn. I used to never be able to get a girl to _look _at me and now I've got a crazy hot supermodel after my v-card.

Why is life so complicated?

* * *

**There's chapter 3! If you've read any of my other stories, you know I don't waste time. I hate unnecessary drama, if it's all the same to you guys. I like to get the ball rollin' and not waste ten chapters on things like breaking up and getting back together. It says romance don't it? That implies a few things. Anyway, I'm ranting. Tell me what you think. R&R!**


	4. My Guide

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Inuyasha**

**Okay guys, here's chapter 4 for you. I'm honestly ready for this one to get happier, and funnier, which is what I do best if I do say so myself…Now! On with the show!**

* * *

After living with Kagome for exactly two days, I have a few general observations on women. When they say "a quick shower", be grateful if it's under an hour. Me, I'm a guy. A few dabs of the smellgood-stick and off I go. Kagome, on the other hand requires much time and energy to be ready to go into town. But hey, if you got it, don't hide it.

I heard the bathroom door open and checked my watch. She had been in there for forty five minutes. Granted I, too, would spend that long staring at her naked body in the mirror, but she does it every day. Wait, I'm going slowly. Forget I said that.

I turned around on the couch and felt my jaw go slack. A very pink (and very _tight_) t-shirt, low-rider, form-fitting jeans, and a smirk that said _you know you want it._ And I did. Hey just because I said I was going slowly didn't mean I had to _lie_.

"Ready?" Was her voice always so husky?

Gulp. "Um, yeah, sure." I put a hat over my ears, just in case.

We exited the house, where the evening sunlight was just beginning to turn the trees a golden color. The birds were chirping, the river flowed in the background, and I was perfectly at peace. There really is something to this whole tai-chi, feng shui stuff.

"Oh! Before I forget, let me show you the outside! It's beautiful."

I was staring at her perfect backside, "Yeah. Beautiful."

She led me up a small path to a rock outcropping overlooking a large valley of trees, streams, and an overwhelming sense of calmness. I could write a book out here. The hills rose and fell to become foothills, which turned sharply upward to become the famous Rocky Mountains. As I watched the world go by, I wondered if time really did pass out there. It looked for all the world like time had truly stopped, freezing the landscape into an eternal painting of greens, blues, purples, pinks, and reds.

Kagome pointed to one end of the small valley and swept her arm across the landscape.

"Everything the light touches is my property."

I wondered if she knew what she just said. I tested my theory. I pointed to a patch of forest, the clouds had cast over.

"What about that shadowy place?"

"That's the neighbors'. We don't go there."

"You do realize what you just said right?"

"What?"

"You know."

"No I don't."

"You've never seen _The Lion King?_"

"I was raised to be a model. I had no time to watch television."

"Boy do I have things to teach you. You have Netflix?"

"Is the pope catholic?"

We returned to the house where her driver was waiting with a car. Alongside the house, a UPS truck had pulled up to the front door.

I shot Kagome a questioning look.

"The rest of your belongings. I had Miroku ship them here as well as handle the sale of your apartment."

"The sale?"

"You don't actually want to go _back_ do you?"

"Well no but, you didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to. Oh, Miroku also said something about your car being impounded. He wanted to know if you wanted it back."

"Crush it. Throw it in the river."

The driver opened the rear door.

"Will you two be going into town then?"

Kagome smiled at him.

"Yes we will. Inu, this is the butler. He will be attending the grounds and the house while we are here."

"Unless you do it yourself." The man pointed out.

"So sue me, I like to do my own work sometimes."

The truck unloaded my last few possessions. A few boxes of clothes and my instruments. I played the guitar for a while in high school, but I hadn't been able to practice too much since I got the job at the agency.

"You play an instrument?" I heard behind me.

"The guitar."

"You'll have to play me something sometime."

"I'm not that good."

"So?"

I only shrugged and got into the car.

The drive into town was quite spectacular. I hadn't noticed it before since I was asleep, but now I could take it all in. the mountains, the trees, it all seemed so surreal. Like a dream. A song popped into my head and I began to softly hum. Kagome must have recognized it because she smiled at me. I softly sang a few bars.

"_Colorado Rocky Mountain high. I've seen it rainin' fire in the sky. Shadow from the starlight is softer than a lullaby. Rocky Mountain high."_

"I love that song." She said.

"I can see how he got the inspiration."

"It's a shame I never got to go see him live. He died way too young."

"True. You like other music?"

"Sure. Good old rock and roll. Not the heavy metal stuff today, but the classics."

"See, this is going slow. We get to know each other. Not jump between the sheets. Who knows, you could end up thinking I'm a creep."

"I don't think so. I sold your apartment. That's pretty clear I want you around."

"I know and quite frankly it's a little creepy."

"Oi!"

"Anyway, John was right. I was just born in the summer of my thirtieth year."

"You see why I chose this place to build my house."

The town of Aspen is in one word, gorgeous. Buildings that never lost their classic backwoods luster, but also maintain a level of excellence and class that NYC couldn't touch. Small shops lined the streets, advertising everything from paintings to scented candles. Mom and pop restaurants and shops shone with big, old fashion "open" signs. It seemed as though the whole town was welcoming us. I had grown used to old ladies flipping me off when I passed them on the interstate. Here I wondered if they even knew what the middle finger _was_.

The car pulled up to a small bar.

"Here we are. The _Lucky Irishman._"

"This is my favorite place in town." Kagome said.

We entered the doors and the smell of untreated wood furniture hit me. Unlike perfume, this one gently surrounded me, warming me with the sense of welcome.

"Hey, hey! Look who's back!" A large man shouted from behind the counter. He looked like a modern Paul Bunion. Big arms, big shoulders, and a mountain man beard.

Kagome smiled. "Hey Jim! It's been a while!"

"Damn right! Hey who's the new guy?"

She pulled me forward. "Jim, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Jim. He lives on the property next to ours."

"You mean the place we must never go?"

"Hush up will you?"

"Hehe."

Jim extended his hand. "Nice to meet 'cha pardner. Whaddya have?"

"Coors. No a Bud. Wait, um—"

"How about you try some good old Rock Mountain sippin' whiskey?"

"Yeah, sure why not."

He looked at Kagome. "And for you?"

"Bourbon on the rocks."

"You got it."

We took a seat at the mahogany bar stool while Jim cleaned glasses and poured drinks. He poured a glass and handed it to me.

"Here, try this out for size."

I took a swig. My eyes bulged and my mouth caught fire. I quickly swallowd and coughed.

"Good." I said hoarsley.

"It ain't called sippin' whiskey for nothin' kid, you gotta _sip _it." he handed me a glass of water.

"Point taken." I gulped water.

"So how long you here for now?" he asked Kagome.

"About a year. I've taken a six month vacation to get Inu here acclimated to the new lifestyle."

"What'd you do, marry him?"

"No, I hired him. He's my new agent."

"Seems, capable enough. You know how to chop firewood boy?"

I shook my head, "No sir."

"You ever shot a bear?"

"No sir."

"Well Kags, you got a challenge ahead of you."

"He's booking my calendar, not stocking my cellar."

Jim's look turned teasing.

"You sure he's not _stocking the cellar?"_

She looked away, "Yes, I'm sure." Then, almost inaudibly, I heard her mutter "unfortunately".

She snapped her head back. "Oh, Jim, you gotta see this. Inu, take your hat off."

"Why."

"'Cause I want Jim to see them."

"See what?" Jim asked.

"The cute, furry things on top of his head. Come on puppy, take it off."

I slowly removed my hat, bracing for Jim to throw me out of the bar. When my hat was all the way off, I waited as Jim stared. His look turned from surprised to curious.

"Why do you hide 'em?"

"Where I come from, most people found them to be creepy."

"So you're a hanyou, so what? Anybody can see you ain't a criminal or some sort of freak. Son while you're here you don't got to keep no hat on. Hell you might remind most people of their dogs. No offense. And it also seems to me that some members of the opposite persuasion may find those things to be attractive."

He not-so-subtly pointed a thumb at Kagome, who was checking her watch.

"Well, we had better get going. I wanted to get home before dark."

"Sure. You both come back now, ya hear?"

She nodded and led me outside. I cast a look back at Jim. He smiled back at me. I smirked and threw my hat in the trashcan. He gave me a thumbs up.

We walked the streets slowly, enjoying the feel of the comfy town. Kagome subtly curled her hand around mine. Although I wondered what she was up to, I didn't stop her.

We had made it a few blocks when there was a commotion behind us. Before I could turn around a man had grabbed ahold of Kagome. His friends came out from the shadows.

"Well, look what we got here." The guy said, "We got us a little bitch. I wonder if she wants to play. What do you guys think?"

His friends laughed with him while Kagome struggled in his grip. One of his buddies noticed her.

"Hey, boss you know who that is? That's Kagome Higurashi, the model."

"You mean the half-naked chick on all those magazines?"

He nodded.

"Great! Hey guys! Were, gonna get to screw a celebrity!"

I growled, "Over my dead body."

The guy looked over at me.

"Get lost freak. The lady wants a guy that can really giver what she wants, right sweetie?" he caressed her cheek. She glared hatred at him.

"Let her go." I told him.

"What? Did the little hanyou freak tell me what to do? Get lost, before I decide to put you in your place."

"I said. Let. Her. go." I was getting more and more angry. And bad things happened when I got angry.

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"I'll get angry. And you won't like me when I'm angry." I clenched my fists and willed myself to calm down. If releasing _him_ was the solution, I'd do it to save Kagome. But I didn't know ho she'd react when she saw my other half.

"You think you can tell us how to treat a lady? Maybe you do need a lesson in class. Get him boys."

His buddies rushed me. And I opened the door for my demon.

I felt him rise to the surface.

"**You need help?"**

"Yes, Kagome's in trouble."

"**Mate in trouble?"**

"Yes, now help me fix it."

"**Right. You sit tight. I fix problem."**

It was as if I was suspended in air. I closed my eyes and waited until I heard the voice again.

"**Problem solved hanyou. Those punks won't mess with us again."**

"Are they dead?"

"**No. but they'll be walking funny for a few days."**

"Is Kagome alright?"

"**Mate fine. But she is trying to bring you back now. She seems scared."**

"Scared of me?"

"**No, scared for you. She says she wants her puppy back.**

"Then I'd better go."

"**Until next time hanyou."**

I rushed to the surface, breaking into the real world and Kagome's arms.

"Inu! You're okay! I thought you'd transformed for good!"

"No. just to get rid of those guys."

I tried to stand up and wobbled.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

"Not exactly a weakling anymore am i?"

"You never were."

She led me to the car, where the butler was waiting. He quickly helped us into the car.

"Good heavens! What happened?"

"I'll explain later, just take us home."

He nodded and quickly sped home.

Kagome cradled my head in her lap. I stared up at her.

"You really scared me. I thought you were gone for good."

"I wouldn't leave. Not anymore."

She pressed a button and a screen came up between us and the driver. She looked down at me and smirked.

"You know. Regular couples do share a few common intimacies."

"Such as?"

She smiled and leaned down to my face.

"This."

She gently placed her lips over mine. My surprise was evident as I felt her chuckle a bit. She slowly moved her mouth over mine, taking her time, exploring me. I tentatively responded, feeling awkward as I'd never really done this before.

"You don't know how to kiss do you?" she whispered on my lips.

"N-not very well."

"Then I guess I'll have to show you."

I felt her tongue pry my mouth open and sweep in. she moved my mouth with hers, teaching me the way it was supposed to feel. Her tongue touched mine and gently massaged it.

"Come on Inu. Come and play a little."

I slowly moved my tongue with hers. She gradually taught me how to move and how to caress her mouth with mine. And apparently I was a quick learner.

She grabbed my hand and slowly raised it to her chest. I froze.

"It's okay Inu. This is how it's supposed to work. Feel me."

I slowly explored her, touching, pinching, and rubbing. She moaned into my mouth and I could smell her arousal spike. She reached for my pants and undid the button. She reached into my pants and I heard her gasp into my mouth.

I opened my eyes and looked up. Her eyes were wide.

"_Inuyasha."_

I felt her hand close around me. I moaned.

"I knew it." she said with a smirk.

She slowly moved her hand. I was willing her to touch skin to skin, but I remembered where we were.

"Kagome?"

She was preoccupied, "What baby?"

Baby? I shook my head.

"I'll admit, I am liking where this is going, but I think we need to realize the situation here."

"What situation?"

"We're in the back if a car. And there's another person here. And unless you're into the kinky stuff, we'd better wait."

She pondered it. Then she sighed and zipped up my pants.

"Sorry. I'll see if I can let you out later." She whispered.

"Inu, this slow stuff is hard."

"I know, but still. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"But you're right here! And you look like you're about to strangle!"

"Just give it time. This is all new to me. Please. For me?"

She sighed and kissed me.

"Fine. But only for you."

"Thanks. I need to figure out some things in my life before I can settle down."

"Well hurry up, I'm getting tired of waiting."

* * *

**And there it is! Tell me what you think. R&R!**


	5. My pleasure

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here!**

**And I'm baaaaaack! After a long absence caused by my bastard of a computer being stupid and breaking on me, I have finally returned to entertain you once again…if anybody's still there…hellooooo? Maybe this will get your attention…**

**LEMON WARNING!**

* * *

It had been three days since Kagome and me had our, um, _encounter_ in the back of her car. And she had made it no secret that she wanted to continue what we'd started. And so did I, although I was still a bit weary of what would happen after we finally did the deed.

I was currently sitting at my desk in my room, staring once again at my little book of memories. And as strange as it sounds, I felt that I had to have their approval before I took such a big step. Kagome had probably been with lots of guys and here I was still sitting pretty on the V-card. And the truth was, I had planned to lose it. A while ago. But then things happened and there I was, thirty years old, still clinging tight to the one virtue I had left.

And then a beautiful woman comes along, wants to relieve me of it, and I chicken out and play the slow card…

Life sucked…

My hostess was currently outside, working in the garden she kept when she was here. She had invited me on several occasions to come outside but I had refused. I was still playing it safe, should she decide I was no longer welcome here. And I was going to be damn sure not to screw it up myself. I looked out the window at the landscape and wondered for the millionth time what I had done to deserve this.

I was about to take a break and go find lunch when there was a knock at my door. I knew who it was. She had been up here at one hour intervals since this morning. And once again I wasn't quite ready to talk to her. I hadn't spoken a word to her in three days and I knew she was concerned about me. And I was looking for a way to apologize and make it up to her without, um, well, _that_.

What I didn't count on, however, was her strength and determination. What I expected to be a gentle knock turned out to be my door being kicked open, almost clean off the hinges.

"Alright, that's it!" She didn't look happy, "I have been waiting for three days! Three days! And I'm tired of tiptoeing around this like we're teenagers! You and I are going to have a talk! Now!"

"Shhhh! Your staff—"

"Are enjoying their day off. Now are there any more excuses or can we have a little chat?"

I shook my head. "No maam."

She smiled, "Good! Now have a seat on the bed and I'll say my peace. Then you can say yours and then maybe we can salvage this thing after all."

"What thin—"

"On the bed puppy. Now."

I sat down and waited while she slowly came to the bedside. And I should have known it was a trick the moment she put her hands on my shoulders and pushed. With less effort than I had anticipated, I fell backwards into a lying position. Next thing I knew, I had a woman straddling me, hands rubbing my chest, working on my shirt buttons, and kissing me like there was no tomorrow. And I was quite enjoying myself until I felt my pants button pop open.

"Kagome?" I said, muffled by her mouth.

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"What happened to—"

"Fuck slow. And while you're at it you can fuck—"

"Ahhh! Don't do that!"

"What?"

"Use that double entendre kind of thing."

She smirked, "Turns you on does it?"

I looked away, "Maybe."

"Well then how about this…" She leaned into my ear and whispered a few suggestions on what she could to me and vice versa.

"That's no better!" I gasped.

"Why not? That wasn't a double entendre, it was right to the point."

"And that's what scares me."

"Well I've had a thought."

"About what?"

"Us. And our situation."

"You agree this seems to be a bit fast?"

"Not really. But since it's you I can humor you for a while. But I did figure that we can do more than just kiss like this without actually going full circle."

"And what did you have in mind?"

It was a trap and I knew it. My pants were off before I could count to one. And there I was. Bare to the whole world. Well, at least my bedroom. I felt her hand close around me again and my eyes closed and rolled to the back of my head. I fell back with a groan.

I could practically hear her smirk, "Like that do you puppy?"

I could barely nod yes.

"See? We're not having sex. But this is a _lot_ better than just making out, wouldn't you agree."

Again, a feeble nod. I knew we needed to stop. But in reality, I wanted her pants gone as well.

"And this isn't all Inu. Prepare for your first sexual experience."

"What?"

In answer my world went suddenly hot. And wet. And God so tight. I knew she wasn't naked, so there was only one other option. I opened my eyes and stared into her chocolate ones as she took as much of me as she could into her mouth. And God did it feel good. Her tongue was a magical instrument, bending me to her will. And she knew how to use it. Treating me like a damn lollipop, she bobbed her head up, down, twisted from side to side. And all the while, my thoughts of slow evaporated like dew in the morning.

And before I knew it, I was almost there. Struggling with the effort, I raised my head.

"Kagome. I'm gonna—"

"I know Inu. It's okay. Go ahead."

"Y-you sure?"

She took me fully, sliding her whole throat down me, and gently scraping me with her teeth. I practically jumped off the bed with the force of my release, and moaned her name like I was being strangled. I could feel her trying to get me to last as long as possible, riding the waves until my convulsions stopped.

She sat up, swallowed, and wiped her mouth.

"How was that?" She asked.

I looked her straight in the face, "Fuck slow."

She ripped her shirt and bra off, exposing her perfect globes to me. Her dark brown nipples a stark contrast to her alabaster skin. They were high, pert, and full, and I couldn't wait to have a taste.

I jumped her like the dog I was, straddling her and latching on to a nipple while she shoved my head into her chest.

"Yes baby! Like that!"

Careful of my claws, I all but ripped her pants off. I looked down at her red panties. My favorite color. I pulled them off her legs and stared at her secrets finally revealed. The light covering of black curls pointed like an arrow to her center. And like a road sign, I followed it to my final destination.

I paused with my head hovering over her and looked up. With her eyes closed and her head thrown back, she was the picture of passion. Her breasts heaved up and down with each breath and her nipples strained against the air.

She looked down at me, "Dammit! Did I say stop?"

Who was I to keep her waiting? She was prefect, like silk. One finger, then two fit easily accompanied by my tongue. Slowly, thoroughly, passionately, I brought her to the edge. Then I paused.

"Dammit Inu, if you don't finish what you started, so help me I will—ahhhh!"

Her back arched as I drove my tongue home one last time. I felt her pour into my mouth and, like her, I lapped up every bit.

I looked up at her. She was breathing heavily and practically panting.

"Inu?"

I regarded her.

"Now. Please."

I smirked, "Now, what?"

She leaned up and grabbed me. She attempted to align me herself until I pulled away.

"Inu, I think we went past your slow line ten minutes ago. Now _please_ let me—"

"Not yet."

"Why?" She whined.

"You wanted to do this, and I have no experience whatsoever. So I think it would be best if—"

"I taught you?" She smirked, "I thought you'd never ask."

Like lightening, I was on my back, with her straddling me again. She used her tongue to trail a line to my navel and then farther south. She positioned herself over me and slowly impaled herself. Her head jerked back and my eyes rolled so far back I could see my brain. Once I was fully sheathed, she paused.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure that would work." She panted. Then she smirked wickedly, "Time for the first lesson."

Moving up, down, left, and right, she brought us to new heights I never thought we could reach. Our rhythm synchronized, our breaths joined as one, and finally when I thought we could go no further, we fell over the edge.

She lay on top of me, spent and breathing heavily. I looked down at her.

"How was my first lesson teach?"

"You pass…with…flying colors."

I rolled us over, "You know I'm starting to get the hang of this. Think I should practice to Improve?"

"On what?"

"Very funny. Now should we review?"

She looked up at me as I slipped inside her again, "Practice makes perfect."

* * *

Later that night, we lay in my bed, spent, satiated, and utterly speechless. While I suspect Kagome was able to judge my performance based on past experience, I was feeling like God had just given me my own personal angel. One I would never regret.

She lifted her head. "Inu?"

I kissed her, "Yeah?"

"You know, it's better on the electric bill if we only had one room running lights at night. So I was thinking, in a strictly professional manner that is, maybe we should share a room."

I smiled down at her, "If you think it's best, who am I to deny my current hostess and boss."

"I'm not your boss anymore Inu. I think we passed professional relationship levels this afternoon."

"Alright, alright, you got me. I'm starting to like you."

"Starting to?"

"Have liked. For a long time. This is like a dream come true."

"Well let's not wake up."

She was up and on me again.

"Again, who am I to deny the needs of—"

"Shut up and kiss me."

I did.

* * *

**There's another one. This was my first lemon, so feedback is appreciated. Here's hoping I don't get code 1'd! **


	6. My Love

**Disclaimer: If you think I own anything here, you're wrong.**

**Hey guys…soooooooo sorry about making you wait a long ass time for an update. And if there are any of you left out there who still care, this one's for you. I don't think this one's going to be too much longer. It might not even break ten chapters.**

**But hey let's enjoy what we can right?**

* * *

So after my first time with Kagome, needless to say, things got a lot less tense around the house. No more tip-toeing around each other waiting for them to make the first move. In fact, now, moves were made even when the other person wasn't looking.

And boy did we enjoy them.

I had been an official employee/boyfriend to my beautiful landlord for a month now. And things were getting pretty serious…not that they weren't before. And while she hadn't been dropping hints, I suspected Kagome was secretly plotting something. I'd seen her flipping through various magazines, looking at jewelry displays. And when I'd asked her what she was reading, she'd simply pointed to the portion of the front cover reading _Ten Ways to Drive Him Wild._

And things were pretty self-explanatory after that.

But more to the point, whatever Kagome was planing, it still scared the living shit outta me.

Then, one day, she finally let it slip. It was after a long couple hours of making love one night that she sighed and put her head on my chest.

"Inu?"

"Hmm?"

"What would our babies look like?"

Shit. Major bomb dropping. What to say?

"Like children?"

She giggled, "Well duh! But, I mean, would they have these?"

Her hands went to my ears. After the first few times together, she developed a sort of fetish for them, always having to touch them at least once during lovemaking.

I gulped.

"Well, since I'm hanyou, and we tend to be the dominate ones in the gene blender when it comes to kids, I'd say they would."

Her eyes lit up.

"Inu?"

"…Yes?"

"Do you like kids?"

I could feel the sweat dripping down my forehead.

_**YES! Tell her yes you idiot! **_

_Shit, not you again._

_**Tell. Her. YES!**_

_Fuck. You!_

"Inu?"

I shook my head. "Wha…?"

"You zoned out on me for a minute."

"Oh. So I did." _To argue with a sex-crazed demon._

_**Don't talk about yourself like that.**_

_Not me! You!_

_**I am you dipshit.**_

This was getting annoying.

"Inu?"

"Sorry. Yeah, I like kids."

She looked off into space for a moment.

"Girl." She said after a moment.

"What?"

"Girl. I want a little baby girl with her father's ears."

_Eeeek! Shit! What now!_

_**I could give a few—**_

_Shut the fuck up!_

"Um…th-that's nice."

Her fingers began to do a little two-finger walk down my stomach. God help me, I knew where this was going.

"Inu, baby…"

I groaned. Curse her and her overall perfectness.

She leaned in close to my ear. She blew lightly on the very tip, causing it to twitch uncontrollably. Then, she took my ear fully into her mouth, massaging it with her tongue.

God it felt good.

"Six." She whispered.

"Huh?" I couldn't form words for the moment.

"I think six would be just right."

_Six? Six what? Muffins?_

Her hand was working wonders under the covers, bringing me back to life. She began a slow tortuous up and down motion, and kissed her way down my chest, navel, all the way down…

Blowing lightly caused me to jump about a foot off the bed.

"I think it's time we had a talk about the future."

I nodded. Whatever she wanted as long as she didn't stop.

She gave me a small kiss right on the tip. My eyes rolled back so far I could see my brain. And it was yelling _trap, trap, trap! It's a trap!_

"What do you say we ditch the protection tonight and have a little more fun?"

That did it. Faster than I could imagine, I was flying from the bed and into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. Crap! Why me? Why now? We'd only known each other for a month. Sure my demon was yelling the word mate at the top of his lungs. Sure I could feel the bond between us that only true mates know. But it wasn't for certain.

_Right?_

"Inu? I didn't mean to scare you again. Please come out. We'll talk. Please?"

Slowly, I opened the door. Peering out, I could see the concern on her face. I opened the door fully and she grabbed me in a hug.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize what that would do to you."

"It's okay. I'm just a little surprised is all."

"I know I'm going too fast. But I can feel that this is right. We're meant to be together. I can feel it like some unbreakable bond between us."

_You're not the only one._

I sighed, "Look. I agree, there's something more here than we originally thought. But before you drag me to the altar and then the maternity ward, or the other way around, we need to address some very important issues."

"Like what? What color the baby's room should be?"

"No. like the fact that I'm just a janitor and you're an international superstar."

"So? Matt Damon married a bar tender. Jeff bridges married a waitress. And Julia Roberts married her on-set cameraman for God's sake!"

"Really? Her cameraman?"

"The point is, it's not out of the ordinary. And besides, aren't you my, like, assistant or something. I hired you myself, so technically you're 'involved' high enough up in the social circle."

"You hired me for a job that I have yet to do."

"Okay, so the whole job thing was just an excuse to get you to come with me, but I had to do something. You looked so sad, and I figured I could help. Once I got to know you, the real you, I just couldn't seem to stop wanting more. And now here we are, naked, sexually involved for a month now, and I couldn't get rid of you if I wanted to."

I rubbed my head, "But what could I offer to you? I have nothing in the way of support."

She no-so-subtly looked down between us.

"I mean money wise. How can I help support you?"

"In case you haven't noticed, money isn't an issue at the moment."

"I'm not about to let my wife take care of me. If I have the ability to provide equal support, then I will."

"So get a job in town. Or I could. Yeah! I'll quit my modeling job, get a job at a local boutique or something, and then we can live together like normal people! It's genius!"

I looked around at her 100,000 square foot mountaintop mansion, and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, almost normal."

I shook my head, "I couldn't make you do that. You love your job. And if you quit, you lose all of this."

She snorted, "First off, having creepy men drool all over me in my underwear is far from ideal. Especially now when you're the only one I want to be like that for anymore. Secondly, I've been doing this for almost twelve years for the same yearly pay. I could be working at Costco and be able to afford this house on bank interest alone."

I sighed. She had all the bases covered.

"Just…just let me think for a while. Please? This is all new to me too. I need some time."

She smiled, "I know it's all so sudden. Maybe I should introduce you to my library of sappy, smutty romance novels. Those people know each other for a few weeks and get married."

I chuckled. Only she knew how to cheer me up like that.

She gave me a deep kiss, "But I will say this. I know that you probably still think you aren't worthy of me or something. But the truth is, I'm honored to be able to be with someone as honest and sweet as you are. I love it. And I…I love you."

Shit. She said it. My life is officially perfect. She loves me.

She smiled, "If teenagers can say it after a few days, I can say it after a month."

I nodded, "I lo—I lov—I lo—dammit!"

She hugged me, "It's alright. I know it's hard at first."

I took a deep breath, "I love you Kagome Higurashi."

She kissed me. Then she groped me. I groped her. Our tongues battled. We didn't have any clothes on, so that part was out of the way.

_Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea after all…_

* * *

I sat alone on a rock jutting out over the large valley on Kagome's property. I often came out there to think and be alone. Although this time I wasn't alone. I brought my family. I stared at their faces in the book, quietly conversing with them.

"Sorry it's been so long guys. But hey! I found someone. And guess who? Kagome! You know, the woman I've been talking about and mooning over for the last ten years. Anyway, she just told me yesterday that she loved me. But that may have been because we've been rather, um, intimate for the last month. And here's the kicker. She even dropped the wedding bomb on me! I could deal with the whole love thing but the inadvertent proposal pushed it a little. What should I do guys?"

I looked at the sky, begging for an answer. But none came.

I sighed, "You're right, I need to figure this out on my own. And I do love her. and I'd be thrilled to have her but…I just don't know if being with me is what's best for her."

"Maybe you should let me worry about what's best for me."

I jumped at the voice. I turned around and found Kagome standing quietly behind me.

"How much of that did you hear, exactly?"

She shrugged, "Enough. So are you going to introduce me?"

"Huh?"

She nodded at the book.

"Oh. Yeah. Mom, dad. This is Kagome."

She smiled at the picture, "Pleased to meet you. Inu has told me a lot about you guys. I would have been honored to know you."

I smiled, "They would have loved you too."

"Can I talk to them?"

I handed her the book, "Sure."

She found the picture of my parents at their thirtieth wedding anniversary.

"Hey guys. I know it may be strange to see your son with someone like me. I know models can come off as a little bitchy. But make no mistake, I do really love Inu. And I hope that wherever you are you'll accept me."

I half expected the clouds to form into the shape of my father telling me to "remember". I shook my head. I'll admit it, once Kagome showed me _The Lion King_, I was hooked. For being a children's company, they sure do make pretty good stuff.

But I told Kagome I drew the line when she tried to introduce me to Ponies. The pink one gave me the creeps.

Kagome was still conversing with my parents, "And then he just changed back! All because I hugged him! It was amazing! Anyway, sorry to bother you for so long. I'll give you your son back now."

She handed me the book, "I'll meet you back at the house. I got pizza and _All Dogs Go to Heaven Two._"

She walked back down the path to the house. I returned to my parents.

"See? She's perfect. And I hope that you know that I'm happy. And that I never really blamed you or myself for what happened."

I took a deep breath, "I'm going to do it. I'll officially propose sometime. I just hope I'm doing the right thing."

I stood to leave, "But if you are out there and you can hear me, please give me your blessing."

I stood for a moment. Then I felt the wind gently pick up, gently caressing my face. I felt warm and happy for a moment as the sun peeked from the clouds and bathed the valley in light.

I smiled and turned back down the path.

"I love you too guys. Thanks."

* * *

**And there's another one. Again, sooooo sorry for the delay. If anybody's sill out there, give some feedback. ** **I've decided to make this a short and sweet little story.**

**Review! **


End file.
